Speedy
Speedy (Roy William Harper Jr.) is a member of Titans East and a reoccurring character in Teen Titans Go! who made a debut in "The Date". He is voiced by Scott Menville. Bio In "The Date", Robin tries to ask Starfire out on a date, only to discover Speedy had already beaten him to it. Speedy had planned to take Starfire to a new restaurant in Jump City, however Robin interferes and kidnaps Speedy. Robin binds and gags Speedy, steals his clothes, and poses as Speedy before leaving to take his place. He is able to pull this off due to the fact that Speedy and Robin shared "many visual and audible qualities." Robin bribes Beast Boy and Cyborg to watch over Speedy, however Speedy easily escapes. He then dresses as Robin and goes to the restaurant where he fights Robin and gets defeated. Robin redresses as himself, before guiltily telling Starfire the truth. In "Starliar", Speedy is seen in a flashback at the Titans East Annual Dance Party. He, along with his fellow teammates, are horrified when Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg ruin the party. Because of the Titans' behavior last year, Speedy and the rest of the Titans East choose not to re-invite them to the next dance party, with the exception of Starfire. While not seen, he presumably attended. In "Yearbook Madness", Speedy makes a cameo appearance when Robin shows up at the restaurant and asks every single member of the Titans East to sign his yearbook, except for Speedy. In "Snuggle Time", he is seen being tortured with the rest of his team by the Titans' evil personas, The Legion of Doooom. He made an appearance in "BBRAE". In part two, he is seen dancing with Kitten. After Raven curses Beast Boy's love song to her, Kitten chases him while using his bow to shoot arrows at him as he runs away in fear. During when Beast Boy tries lifting the song's curse by singing a new one, he and Kitten are seen again dancing happily with each other. He is seen participating in the competition in "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star", with shooting arrow blindfolded as his act. He uses Aqualad as a target with an apple on his head, but he shoots him in the foot instead, thus eliminating him from the competition. In "Costume Contest", he is seen attending the Costume Party, dressed as an astronaut. As shown in "Flashback", Speedy was invited to a Teen Titans tryout by Robin. During the tryouts, he experience Robin's temper torwards the other superheroes that would later become his teammates. Because of this, Kid Flash suggests that they kick Robin out and that he should be the leader instead, to which Speedy, Bumblebee and Aqualad agree to. They take the Titans Tower from Robin and form their team. Later on, Speedy and the others are challenged by Robin's team to a competition to take back the Tower and to reclaim Robin's status as leader. Eventually, the Titans overthrow Kid Flash, breaking his leg and throwing him out of the Tower. He sees Kid Flash hobbling away, telling them they should form the Titans East on the East Coast. He competed once again with his teammates in "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star: Second Greatest Team Edition". He later attends the Super Summer Hero Camp. As revealed in "Forest Pirates", Robin gave him and the rest of the Titans East "poop yogurt" to get them sick and to not participate in the canoe race. The male Titans East members have recovered prior to "Snot and Tears", and he appears for the rest of the arc. Physical Appearance Speedy has orange hair, and wears a black and white eye mask, similar to that of Robin's. He also wears a sleeveless red shirt with an "S" symbol with what looks like a turtleneck, paired with red pants and red gloves and wears yellow boots similar to Robin's and he also wears a yellow sash and belt, presumably to hold up his matching yellow quiver. He is known to have many similarities to Robin in appearance. Powers and Abilities Like Robin, Speedy does not have powers and is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Speedy is also exceptionally adept in archery, as he once was a former sidekick of archer superheroes such as Green Arrow. *'Advanced Archery: '''He is a master of the bow and arrow. *'Advanced Strength: He is much stronger than the average human. *'''Martial Arts: He has advanced skills in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *In the comics, Speedy was a member of the original Teen Titans, along with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl. *Speedy is the first member of the Titans East]] to appear in Teen Titans Go! **He is also the only member of the Titans East to debut prior to "Starliar". *Speedy is the first of eight characters in the entire series to not have their voice actor from the original series reprise their role. **In the original series and in a Justice League Unlimited episode, "Patriot Act", he was voiced by Mike Erwin. Jason Marsden voiced him in Batman the Brave and the Bold, and Crispin Freeman in Young Justice. He is voiced by Scott Menville in Teen Titans Go! ''as opposed to Mike Erwin. This was likely done to prove Starfire's statement that he and Robin look and sound alike. **He also looks visually different than he did in the original series, having the exact same facial features and body proportions as Robin. In the original series, there were minor differences between the two, such as the shape of the head and slightly bigger muscles. **Speedy's mask is very similar to Robin's mask. *Speedy is the sidekick of the Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and had been a member of the Teen Titans in the comics. *Speedy appears to have some experience with Robin's weapons, just as Robin has experience with his bow, when he says that Robin's equipment is "fun to use." *Speedy was a main character in the comic series 'Tiny Titans'. *In the comics, he's gone by the aliases Arsenal and Red Arrow in many comic series. *His relationship with Starfire in "The Date" is likely a nod to their relationship in the comics. For example, in DC's New 52 ''Red Hood and the Outlaws, where he teamed up and had close relationships with Starfire and Jason Todd. *Although Speedy himself did not appear, his bows were present in "You're Fired!". * Speedy and Robin got along very well in the original Teen Titans series and even had a friendly rivalry. *Speedy's arrows appear differently from his arrows in the original series, having a round head rather than the sharp head in this series. *In "BBRAE", he appears to be in a romantic relationship with Kitten. *In "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies", both his Speedy and Arsenal personas appear at the movie premiere, which seems to be a mistake on the animators' part as he is clearly a different age as both personas. **However, it's possible that this version of Speedy, much like his Young Justice counterpart, may have been cloned. Gallery A22BA03D-896C-4708-9A60-AD853E1A24C9.png Teentitansgomovies1029.jpg MV5BMTkyMGI1NzMtYTc0ZS00YzdkLWJlYmMtNzUwOGU0NjA3MDdmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgyNDAwNTI@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,996 AL .jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Real Characters Category:Honorary Titans Category:Teen Titan